Putting My Defenses Up
by ophiepoy.femmefatale
Summary: Tidak pernah ada masalah untuk dapatkan yang kumau Tapi saat menyangkut dirimu, aku tidak pernah cukup lihai kau membuatku gugup hingga tak mampu kugenggam tanganmu Tapi kusembunyikan, takkan kutunjukkan Maka kukeraskan hatiku Karena aku tak ingin jatuh cinta , KaiLu,KaiHan, kaiBaek, ChanLu,ChanHan, KaiHun, KrisHan, KrisHo
1. Chapter 1

**Putting my ****defenses**** up**

_**'Kisah cinta yang penuh dengan dilema'**_

_Karena aku tak ingin jatuh cinta_

_._

_._

_._

_Pairs: KaiLu, KaiBaek And Other_

_Author: ~Ovay~_

_Cast: All Member EXO_

_Rate : M_

_Genre: Romance,Drama,Hurt,Angsh_

Warning: _**GS**__,CRACK PAIRS,__**DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ**__, Typo (S) maklum, OOC,etc. Bahasa tidak baku dan kasar,Dan satu lagi, tidak menerima bashing._

''''''''''''''''''''''

''**~oOo~''**

_Tidak pernah ada masalah untuk dapatkan yang kumau_  
_  
Tapi saat menyangkut dirimu, aku tidak pernah cukup lihai_

_kau membuatku gugup hingga tak mampu kugenggam tanganmu_

_Tapi kusembunyikan, takkan kutunjukkan_

_Maka kukeraskan hatiku_  
_  
Karena aku tak ingin jatuh cinta_

• _**.' •• HAPPY READING •• .' •**_

"KAI~"

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan lincahnya berlari memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, ani, tepatnya adalah rumahnya dan juga sahabat terbaiknya sejak kecil, dan mereka tinggal bersama dalam sebuah rumah sederhana yang penuh akan cerita mereka berdua.

Braaak

" Kai , aku lapar, ayo kita mak ~"

"Oooohh… kai-ih…akh" desah seorang yeoja sambil terus menekan kepala Kai ke arah vaginanya.

" ~kan" lanjut yeoja cantik itu setelah melihat apa yang kini sahabatnya tengah lakukan di kamarnya.

Kai menjauhkan kepalanya dari selangkangan yeoja itu saat menyadari sahabatnya tengah mengangga di ambang pintu, " aku sedang sibuk Luhan, kau tunggulah di luar" ucapnya dan meneruskan kegiatanya ,menggantikan posisi lidahnya di vagina itu dengan jemari tangannya. Jemari itu memulai penetrasi ke liang hangat yeoja itu, membuat yeoja cantik yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Yeeesssshhh… Beaaaar…" pekiknya.

'' hah, baiklah" desah yeoja cantik yang di panggil Luhan tadi dan

BRAK

Dia membanting pintu kamar itu _'oooops maaf , Aku tidak sengaja Kai'_ teriaknya dari depan pintu kamar sambil cekikikan, jelas ia sengaja membanting pintu tak berdosa itu

" Aishh , KAU BISA MENGHANCURKAN PINTUNYA XI LUHAN'' teriak kai dari dalam kamar , jelas tidak di dengar Luhan karna dia entah sudah pergi kemana dengan rasa lapar di perut ratanya.

"Aishh kau lamaaaaaa sayang!" pekik yeoja itu emosi. Jemarinya langsung menjambak rambut blonde Kai, menarik kepala Kai ke "Makan, Kaa! Ssssshhhhhh," desisnya ketika dirasanya lidah Kai sudah bermain, membelah vaginanya.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh… Kai~eehhh!" jerit yeoja itu. Nampaknya dia baru saja mengalami orgasme.

" sabar hunie noona, aku datang"

Kai langsung melepas celananya luar dalam Dengan cepat, tangannya segera mengocok penisnya yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

Yeoja yang di panggil huniee noona itu juga ikut mempersiapkan diri. Jemarinya menusuk vagina sempitnya, lalu melakukan gerakan seperti menggunting untuk memperlebar lubangnya

"Aaaaah… Ssssshhh…" desis Kai saat merasakan vagina noona itu menjepit miliknya.

"Kaieh~ akhh…" yeoja itu mendesah keras.

Kai langsung menggerakkan penisnya keras, menumbuk G-Spotnya tanpa ampun. "Yes, Kai! _Fuck me_! Sodok terus! Aaaaaaaaahhh" yeoja itu menggila , ia menjerit-jerit.

Luhan yang kini tangah duduk di depan Tv tepatnya di tengah-tengah ruangan pemisah antara kamarnya dan juga kamar kai , hanya bisa bregidik sambil memakan cemilannya rakus tak ingin mendengar jeritan-jeritan yang membuat tengkuknya meremang , bisa-bisa dia jadi horni,

Tak lama

Ckleek

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Kai yang terbuka, keluarlah kai dengan hanya menggunakan celana jeans tanpa memakai bajunya, rambutnya juga acak-acakan sungguh tidak enak di pandang

" oh, sudah selesai" ucap Luhan dan kembali menatap ke arah televisi yang menayangkan acara entah apa itu sambi memakan cemilannya, menghiraukan Kai yang kini menghampirinya

" aku lelah'' desah kai dan menidurkan kepalanya di paha Luhan sebagai bantalnya,

Luhan melirik ke bawah tepatnya kearah wajah kai yang kini berada di pangkuannya, mencibir sejenak saat dilihatnya namja itu memejamkan matanya

" bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaanmu, jadi jangan mengeluh,, buka mulutmu'' ejek Luhan, dan menyuruh Kai membuka mulutnya

Kai-pun menurut dan membuka mulutnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam,dan sebuah makanan ringan masuk kedalam mulutnya setelah Luhan memasukannya, bisa dibilang menyuapinya.

" kau tadi kenapa Lu?" tanya Kai

" tidak apa, aku hanya la~"

" Kai, aku pulang, uangnya akan noona tranfer di jalan nanti ne, dan kau Luhan, lain kali jangan menganggu lagi ne" Luhan hanya bisa pouting, sudah menyela ucapannya, yeoja itu juga berani memerintahnya, siapa suruh dia bercinta dirumahnya, walaupun ini rumah Kai juga,setidaknya HOTEL cukup nyaman untuk mereka becinta.

" kenapa terburu-buru noona, bukankah ini masih terlalu siang untuk pulang" dengan memasang senyum palsu dan berusaha ramah seramah mungkin ahirnya Luhan bisa berbasa-basi sedikit dengan yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu

" aku harus menjemput anaku di bandara, dia kembali ke korea hari ini dan menetap disini , mungkin aku akan jarang menemui-mu Kai'' dengan penuh semangat yeoja itu mengucapkan anaknya kembali ke korea namun saat di akhir kalimatnya, wajahnya berubah mendung

Kai berjalan menghampiri yeoja itu dan mengecup keningnya

" ne Sehunie noona tidak apa, jika butuh aku, hubungi saja aku"

Yeoja itu mencubit pinggang Kai manja, Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan menjijikan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan, che

'' tentu, aku akan selalu membutuhkan sentuhanmu Kai'' dan kaipun menyeringai iblis, itu memang senyum khasnya membuat Luhan tersenyum mengejek ke arah yeoja yang kini Kai peluk itu

",, kau memang kekasih terbaik sehunie noona"

Sungguh rasanya Luhan ingin muntah di tempat saat mendengar suara gombalan Kai,

'' baiklah aku pulang''

" ne,, dan ingat pesanku" teriak kai sambil mengguyangkan tangannya yang di bentuk seperti gagang telphone di dekat telingga, sedangkan tangan satunya ia lambaikan kepada yeoja yang menurut Luhan genit itu.

" bagaimana, selama ada sehuni noona, keuangan kita akan baik-baik saja Luhan" ucap kai sambil menjatuhkan kembali dirinya di sofa sebelah Luhan

" hmm" balas Luhan, dan terus memakan cemilannya dengan kesal

" yah, tadi kau kenapa"

" ,,,"

" jawab aku"

",,,"

Kai bersidekap, ia tahu Luhan sedang kesal " kau cemburu?"

" che, sejak kapan aku cemburu melihatmu seperti itu"

" lalu?"

" ..."

Diam

Luhan kembali terdiam

membuat Kai harus memutar otaknya keras dan sebuah senyuman terukir dibibirnya, Kai kembali menjatuh kan kepalanya di pangkuan Luhan

" kau marah, karna aku tidak menghiraukanmu Lu?"

Luhan tetap serius dengan cemilan dan Tv yang di tontonya walau tidak benar-benar di tonton, menghiraukan Kai yang menggodanya dengan mencolek-colek dagunya.

Merasa di acuhkan akhirya kai gemas sendiri dan bangkit kembali dari pangkuan Luhan, merebut snack di tangan Luhan dan mematikan televisinya

" yah, apa yang kau lakukan Kkamjong"

" ayooo, katakan kau kenapa" Kai malah menarik-narik kedua pipi tirus Luhan menariknya kekanan dan kekiri

" yaaaaaahh, sakiiitt"

" ayo katakan kau kenapa, jika cemberut begitu wajahmu jadi jelek, ayoo katakan" paksa kai

" aku hanya~"

**Kruyuuuk**

Kai menghentikan tarikan tangannya di kedua pipi Luhan

Menatap mata Luhan yang kini juga menatapnya, tak lama, sebuah senyuman jahil terukir di bibir Kai

Luhan tambah pouting melihatnya

" AKU LAPAR, PUAS KAU KIM JONGIN" dan membuang wajah dari hadapan Kai setelah membentaknya karena malu ketahuan perutnya demo minta diisi

Kai dengan segera merangkul pundak Luhan " Karna sahabatmu ini baik hati, maka aku dengan senang hati akan mentlaktirmu" ucap kai semangat

" yah, bilang saja kau baru saja mendapatkan uang transferan setelah men**-service **Sehun noona" cibir Luhan

" bukankah itu sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi, kau sama saja Luhan , jadi jangan banyak oceh, bukankah kau lapar, kajja, kita... MAKAN ENAK"

_**~oOo~**_

_**setiap kali kucoba menjadi diriku sendiri**_**  
**_**  
Yang tampak malah seperti jeritan minta tolong**_**  
**_**  
Sungguh tak adil**_**  
**_**  
Lebih banyak memberi masalah daripada indahnya**_

****_**Dan tak ada orang lain yang bisa kusalahkan**_

_**~oOo~**_

" ahh kenyangnya" riang Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya dan sedikit menepuk-nepuknya

Kai hanya menatap malas sahabat baiknya itu, cantik memang, tapi kelakuannya itu ahh , dan herannya, hanya di hadapan Kai-lah Luhan bersikap seperti itu, di hadapan orang lain Luhan langsung pasang wajah semanis dan se-anggun mungkin

" Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, ini tempat umun, aku yakin kau tidak ingin orang lain melihatmu **ilfiel **bukan"

" ah, kau benar. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan kawan" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk pundak Kai

Dan mereka berdua sibuk berbincang entah apa yang di perbincangkan yang jelas cukup memakan waktu dan menyita perhatian pengunjung resto setempat karna gelak tawa mereka berdua

Hingga mata Luhan menangkap sesosok namja dengan jas rapih yang baru saja memasuki resto itu, " kai-kai.,,lihat namja itu" tunjuk Luhan saat lampu **100watt** menyala bertuliskan UANG di kepala cantik sekaligus manis itu

Tokk

" jangan bilang kau akan melakukannya" Luhan manyum setelah mendapatkan jitakan dari kai

" kenapa?, bukankah kau juga melakukannya"

" kau yeoja, dan aku tidak suka"

" ayolah, aku sudah sering melakukannya " rengek Luhan sambil mengenggam kedua tangan Kai seperti merajuk pada sang kekasih, di tambah _**puppy eyes**_nya.

Jika sudah seperti ini akan sulit bagi Kai untuk mencegah Luhan, gadis yang satu ini memang keras kepala tepatnya setelah kejadian itu

FLASHBACK

_Kai namja yang baru menginjak tingkat 2 sekolah menengah pertama itu berlari kalang kabut, karna sampai pukul 23:00 KST , Luhan, teman bermain sejak ia menginjakan kaki di panti asuhan tempatnya bernaung kini, belum juga pulang, Kai menyesal telah meninggalkan Luhan Pulang duluan dan bukan menungguinya untuk less Vocal di sekolahnya_

"_Astaga~, Luhan apa yang terjadi?'' Kai langsung mendekap tubuh mungil yang meringkuk ketakutan di sebuah gang sempit dan sepi tidak jauh dari panti yang membesarkan mereka._

" _MENJAUH DARIKU, hiks, Kai, jangan dekati aku,, hiks, aku ko- hiks tor" Luhan mendorong tubuh Kai hingga tersungkur dan kembali menangis dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lutunya yang di tekuk._

_Kai meringis, merasakan sakit di pantat dan juga hatinya._

" _Lu-Luhan, kau~" Lirih Kai dan kembali mencoba mendekati Luhan_

'' _aku kotor, Kai, aku sudah tidak suci lagi, mereka hiks, jahat hiks''_

_Greeep_

_Kai segera memeluk tubuh Luhan yang bergetar hebat karna tangisnya, hatinya juga sakit saat melihat yeoja yang ia sayangi seperti ini, tangannya terkepal, andai ia memiliki nyali dan kekuatan yang besar, Kai ingin sekali menghabisi orang-orang yang tidak memiliki perasaa merengggut kehormatan Luhan-nya, namun Kai sadar, ia hanya lah namja cilik yang baru memasuki masa pendewasaan, usia belia._

" _uljima, semua akan baik-baik saja, masih ada aku disisimu- aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, walau hanya sedetik" dan Luhan pun membalas pelukan Kai._

" _yakso?"_

" _ne"_

_Semenjak kejadian itu, Luhan berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin dan pendiam, tertutup dari siapapun kecuali Kai, dan Kai-pun sejak saat itu berjanji akan terus bersama Luhan untuk melindunginya sampai tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat lagi berdiri sebagai tameng untuk Luhan._

_Hari terus berganti, keadaan Luhanpun mulai memulih dan kembali beraktifitas seperti semula, pergi bersekolah dan berlatih vocal tentu dengan Kai yang terus berada disisinya, hingga hari kelulusan mereka tiba, dan Kai-pun berfikir, mana mungkin ia akan terus menetap dipanti mengingat dirinya bukan seorang anak-anak lagi, dan dengan keyakinan dan mental yang kuat ,Kai memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan itu, tentu saja bersama Luhan-nya._

_Dengan bermodalkan uang yang di berikan oleh ibu panti, Kai dan Luhan memulai hidup baru mereka dengan menyewa sebuah kontrakan 3 petak di kota untuk tempat bernaungnya, dan berkerja sembilan sebagai tambahan uang saku, karna beruntung mereka mendapatkan besisiwa di SOPA untuk mereruskan sekolah mereka, tentu karna bakat yang mereka miliki masing-masing, Kai dengan bakat dance-nya dan Luhan dengan bakat Vocal-nya_

_Awalnya kehidupan mereka baik-baik saja, hingga Kai merasa dirinya tidak dapat membahagiakan Luhan dengan uang pas-pasan yang ia hasilkan, ia tahu yeoja cantik itu ingin merasakan hidup mewah dan senang seperti teman-temannya di SOFA yang kebanyakan dari kalangan atas, namun Luhan tetap diam dan tersenyum di hadapan Kai, membuat hati kai miris, bagaimanapun Luhan adalah yeoja lemah yang di rengut kehormatannya oleh namja-namja brengsek yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan Kai ingin membahagiakan gadis itu._

_Dan bukankah Kai sendiri sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan Luhan dan terus berada di sisi gadis itu._

_Hingga tepat saat mereka menginjak tingkat 2 di SOPA, kai mulai pulang larut malam bahkan hampir pagi datang, membuat Luhan harus terjaga semalaman karna menunggui-nya pulang, _

_Khawatir? Jelas, karna Luhan tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu terhadap Kai, cukup dirinya yang merasakan begitu rendah-nya di lecehkan._

" _kau belum tidur Lu?" tanya kai yang mendapati Luhan masih terjaga dengan menonton televisi dan secangkir Kopi di hadapannya_

_Luhan yang sadar Kai pulang segera berhambur memeluk namja berlkulit tan yang kini tumbuh gagah dan tampan. _

" _aku menunggumu bodoh, kau dari mana saja?" dan Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, _

_Kai melirik jam dinding, pukul 3 dinihari, dan Luhan masih terjaga untuk-nya, memastikan dirinya pulang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja._

" _kau tidak perlu menungguku pulang sampai dini hari, kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"_

" _jangan pikirkan aku, aku hanya berkerja sampai pukul 07:00 sedangkan kau , apa yang Kau lakukan sampai jam segini, harusnya aku yang berkata, bagaimana jika kau sakit nanti" _

_Kai terdiam dan mengelus surai pirang Luhan '' akan kupastikan aku takan takan pernah sakit, jika aku sakit, siapa yang akan menjagamu" ucap Kai sambil menyentil kening Luhan dan tersenyum jahil_

" _pabbo. Kau pipir kau robot yang tidak bisa sakit, robot saja akan rusak jika terlalu sering di mainkan" Luhan mencak-mencak sambil mengelus dahinya yang Kai sentil_

" _yang jelas, aku akan terus melindungimu" dan menarik Luhan kembali kedalam pelukan mereka, _

_Tidak ada kata cinta di antara keduanya, hanya hidup bersama selama yang mereka bisa, saling memberi dan mengerti satu sama lain dengan ber-atas namakan __**persahabatan**__._

_Tidakah mereka takut dengan namjanya cinta?_

_Mungkin_

_Karna kai mulai merasakannya, semenjak mereka hidup bersama _

_**Cinta datang karna terbiasa**_

_**.**_

_Tanpa merka sadari, diri mereka semakin terikat karna kebersamaan selama ini, di tambah mereka juga tinggal satu atap semenjak kecil, banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama yang semakin membuat diri mereka tidak bisa jauh satu sama lain_

_Cinta membutakan mata hati kita, dan meghalalkan semua hal demi orang yang kita sayang._

_Itu mungkin juga benar, jika salah, untuk apa kai melakukan semua hal demi membahagiakan Luhan_

_Hari terus berganti, Luhan yang tidak tahu apa pekerjaan baru yang Kai lakoni hingga membuatnya harus pulang dini hari dan mampu menyewa sebuah apertement sederhana untuk mereka tinggali dan membelikan Luhan berbagai pakaian mahal dan membuatnya semakin berbinar dengan wajah cantik sekligus manis yang ia miliki sebagai nilai plus-nya, _

_Luhan menatap secarik kertas di tangannya , dimana disana tertulis sebuah alamat tempat Kai berkerja, yang ia dapatkan dari teman-teman Kai._

_Luhan menatap nyalang bangunan megah dihadapannya, dalam hati ia terus bertanya – tanya ' apa mungkin kai berkerja di tempat nista seperti ini!' _

" _ini pub malam" lirih Luhan, hatinya berkecamuk antara percaya tidak percaya, kai pamuda baik-baik mana mungkin ia berkerja di tempat busuk seperti pub malam ini, karna bagi Luhan hanya orang-orang brengsek lah yang masuk ke dalam rumah iblis itu, pemabuk bagi Luhan adalah sampah, dan mengingat fasilitas yang Kai dapat itu sangat memungkinkan bahwa kai juga terlibat di dalam rumah iblis ini,_

_Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengeratkan jaketnya, walau nanti di dalam ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang mabuk yang akan mengingatkannya dengan kejadian beberapa tahun silam di sebuah gang sempit yang merenggut kehormatannya, luhan harus kuat, demi Kai, yah demi menemukan Kai dan memastikan bahwa namja tampan itu tidak terlibat di dalam pub malam itu._

_Luhan mengedarkan tatapannya kesegala penjuru pub itu, bau alkohol begitu menyengat bercampur asap rokok dan,, sisa percintaan entah milik siapa, karna hampir di setiap sudut ruangan itu terlihat beberapa orang tengah bercumbu. Hingga tatapan itu berhenti, tatapan membidik karna menemukan mangsanya_

_DEG_

_Tubuh luhan bergetar , hatinya sakit, kai yang dipercayainya tidak akan sama dengan sampah-sampah yang merenggut kehormatannya ternyata salah, kai juga termasuk seorang iblis di pub ini, salah seorang yang brengsek._

" _ka-kai" namun suara lirihan Luhan teredam oleh kerasnya suara musik yang menggema di seluruh penjuru pub malam itu, memekakan telinga, yang membuat kepala Luhan bertambah pening._

_Air mata mengalir begitu saja, saat mata indah itu menangkap sosok yang ia percaya bisa melindunginya itu tengah bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja di pojok ruangan, dilihatnya tangan kai sudah meremas-remas payudara yeoja itu, sesak rasanya dada Luhan saat itu._

_Tak lama ia melihat kai bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan entah kemana dengan ciuman mereka yang tidak pernah terputus, _

_Luhan tersadar kai meninggalkan tempatnya , Luhan menyeka air matanya kasar dan mengikuti kai _

_Sebuah lorong dengan pencahayaan yang minim menyambut penglihatan mata indah Luhan, ia melihat, Kai memasuki sebuah kamar di salah satu lorong itu. Lagi-lagi membuat air mata Luhan jatuh bercucuran, Kai membohonginya._

_Luhan menguatkan hatinya, kini ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar dimana Kai masuk dengan seorang yeoja, Luhan menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya kasar, ia harus kuat dengan kemungkinan yang tidak mengenakan yang akan dilihatnya nanti, tangan Luhan terulur menyentuh knop pintu itu,_

" _kau harus kuat Luhan" lirihnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri_

_Cklek_

_Dan saat itu juga nafasnya tercekat , air mata jatuh begitu saja tanpa tertahan lagi, bibir mungil itu bergetar tanpa bisa berkata melihat apa yang kai lakukan dengan yeoja itu, bersetubuh layaknya suami istri, bukankah itu salah, karna kai hanya pelajar sekolah menengah tingkat atas yang seharusnya di LARANG melakukan hal seperti itu karna belum cukup umur, dan lagi, Luhan telah merutuk semua orang macam kai setelaah kejadian pahit yang di alaminya._

" _Lu-Luhan'' gagap kai saat melihat yeoja yang selama ini dilindunginya berdiri mematung dengan air mata yang mengaliri mata indah itu,_

_Luhan tersadar oleh suara kai, ia segera menghapus air matanya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu._

_Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, kai segera menyambar bajuny dan memakainya asal, mengejar Luhan yang berlari keluar dengan tangisnya, Kai sadar Luhan sangat amat tidak menyukai yang namanya pub malam, karna di dalamnya terdapat para pemabuk tidak temasuk Kai, karna kai tahu Luhan akan membencinya jika Kai mabuk, Kai melakukan semua ini dengan sadar, dengan nekat demi mendapatkan sejumlah uang sebagai imbalan setelah memuaskan klientnya, usahanya untuk tidak mengecewakan Luhan sirna sudah, karna kini Luhan pasti sangat membencinya._

" _yah, minggir, jangan halangi aku" teriak Luhan saat beberapa pemuda menggodanya di pub itu, tubuh Luhan kembali bergetar , ia takut- kejadian beberapa tahun lalu terulang kembali, namun saat para namja itu menghimpit tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar dan hendak mencumbunya sebuah suara dentuman dan rintihan samar-samar masuk ke indra pendengarannya,_

_Kai menghajar namja yang hendak menyentuh Luhan, air mata Luhan kembali tumpah dengan segera ia berlari meninggalkan tempat nista itu,_

'' _Luhan tunggu,, aku bisa menjelaskannya" _

_... _

_Luhan teruis berlari meninggalkan tempat nista itu dengan air mata yang jatuh,_

_Greep_

_Kai langsung menarik tangan Luhan _

" _dengarkan aku" teriak kai sambil mencengkram pundak Luhan_

''_APA. Kau akan menjelaskan apa atas semua ini, kau membohongiku, kau sama saja dengan namja-namja brengsek itu, aku membencimu," dan Luhan menhempaskan tangan Kai kasar dan kembali berlari entah kemana, _

_Kai hanya bisa terdiam melihat punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh, tanpa sadar, untuk pertama kalinya air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya, dan semua karna Luhan._

" _maafkan aku" lirih kai dan meremas dada kirinya_

_... _

_Seminggu lamanya Luhan mendiamkan Kai , tidak ada tegur sapa walau mereka tinggal di atap yang sama, membuat hati kai semakin sakit, dan Luhan juga menolak uang yang biasa Kai berikan padanya, _

_Hari terus berganti hingga Kai heran dari mana Luhan mendapatkan uang untuk keperluannya dan membeli beberapa barang layaknya yeoja pada umumnya, sedangkan sejak kejadian itu Luhan menolak uang yang Kai berikan_

_Hingga kai mengetahui satu hal , _

_Luhan_

_Melakukan pekerjaan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan, namun bukan di pub malam, melainkan kenalan adjusi-adjusi mesum yang ia temui di mall_

_Kecewa_

_Saat menyadari dirinya, tidak bisa melindungi Luhan dengan benar dan malah menghancurkan hidup Luhan _

" _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" pekik kai saat Luhan baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet dengan mengancing seragamnya yang sudah tidak rapih lagi_

_Luhan mendongak dan terkejut mengetahui Kai ada di hadapannya_

" _Ka-kai" _

" _jawab aku. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ADJUSSI TADI" kai menghimpit tubuh Luhan di dinding kamar mandi namja itu._

_Awalnya Luhan merasa bersalah , namun itu hanya beberapa detik saja karna selanjutnya kilat kemarahan kembali terpancar di mata indah Luhan_

" _apa pedulimu" dingin, bahkan suara Luhan terdengar sangat dingin di telinga Kai_

" _apa yang aku lakukan dengan adjussi tadi bukan urusanmu dan bukankah kau juga melakukan Hal yang sama yang tidak lebih baik dari yang aku lakukan?" _

_Sakit rasanya dada Kai saat Luhan berkata demikian, tidak tahukah bahwa kai melakukan semua itu untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka berdua. Untuk membahagiakan Luhan walau caranya yang salah._

_Kai terdiam _

" _urusi saja noona-noonamu itu Kim jongin" dan melenggang meninggalkan Kai yang membatu, belum sempat melangkah jauh, Kai langsung menarik Luhan dan memerangkapya didinding_

_Mencium ganas bibir Luhan, membuat mata Luhan terbelalak karna ini adalah kali pertama mereka menyatukan bibir mereka, Kai berusaha meluapkan emosinya dengan menjajah bibir tipis dan mungil itu, menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ada, memperjelas apa yang selama ini ia lakukan, ciuman yang bisa di bilang tidak cukup manis, namun memiliki arti yang dalam_

" _aku kecewa padamu" ucap kai setelah melepas ciumannya dan menatap Luhan sendu_

_Luhah menangis " kau pikir, aku tidak kecewa, kau salah, aku sangat hiks, kecewa padamu kim jongin" Luhan mencengkram keras kerah baju seragam yang kai gunakan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan kepedihan hatinya_

" _jangan lakukan lagi, cukup hanya aku Luhan" ucap kai sambil mengangkat wajah Luhan dan mengahapus air matanya_

_Luhan menggeleng " aku sudah kotor, untuk apa aku berlagak sok suci di hadapan semua orang"_

' _**tidak bisakah kau menyimpan kesucianmu yang tersiksa setelah kejadian itu hanya untuku, tidakkah kau melihatku selama ini yang selalu mencoba membahagiakanmu, lihatlah aku , tapi kau seolah buta dan salah mengartikan perngorbananku, kau semakin susah untuk raih, apalagi ku jamah, Xi Luhan'**_

" _cukup hanya aku, tidak dengan mu, kau yeoja, dan akibatnya akan sangat fatal"_

" _aku tidak peduli , selama kau masih berada disisiku aku tidak peduli Kai" _

" _Luhan, aku mohon" Pinta Kai, namun Luhan menggeleng keras _

'' _Kau sudah mengorbankan dirimu demi membahagiakan ku, demi kelangsungan hidup kita, maka biarkan aku membantumu Kai"_

" _LUHAN, JANGAN BODOH"_

'' _kalau begitu, kita melakukannya bersama, " ucapan final oleh Luhan membuat kai teridam, hatinya menolak dengan sangat keputusan Luhan, namun sekeras apa kai melarangnya, Luhan tetap melakukannya, _

_Dengan semua kejadian yang Luhan alami, membuat ia tidak percaya dengan adanya perasaan, ia mengeraskan hatinya, dan Luhan-pun mendokrin dirinya bahwa tidak ada cinta di dunia ini, cinta itu pembodohan._

_Kai hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ada , berusaha melupakan kenyataan yang ada, bahwa Luhan-nya yang saat ini masih sama dengan Luha-nya yang dulu, walau kenyataan mengatakan , __**tidak**__, semuanya berbeda._

_Hingga hari terus berganti dan merekapun lulus dari SOFA dengan nilai terbaik, mereka tetap mendapatkan uang untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka dengan cara yang salah, dan mendapatkan sebuah rumah sederhana dan kendaraan yang mereka punya pun dengan cara yang salah, memperjual belikan tubuh mereka._

_FLASHBACK END_

" ayolah, aku sudah sering melakukannya " rengek Luhan sambil mengenggam kedua tangan Kai seperti merajuk pada sang kekasih, di tambah _**puppy eyes**_nya.

" Ter-se-rah" jawab Kai dengan menyondongkan wajahnya di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan tahu Kai kesa dan tidak suka ia berbuat seperti itu, namun mau bagaimana. Semuanya sudah terrlanjur, dan semua sudah berbeda.

Luhan tersenyum menatap kai dan bangkit dari duduknya, menggusak surai Kai dengan gemasnya " tunggu aku, ini tidak akan lama"

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Luhan berjalan dengan sebotol minuman di tangannya menghampiri namja ber jass mewah itu.

**Dengan sengaja**

**Bruk**

" AHH~" Desah Luhan saat ia _**menabrakan dirinya**_ di pundak namja itu dan parahnya lagi, Luhan mengarahkan minumannya ke daerah yang seharusnya menjadi privasinya, payudaranya.

" APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA" bentak Luhan pada namja itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di daerah dadanya, membuat dada itu bergoyang ,

Gluup

Namja yang kini berdiri di hadapan Luhan hanya bisa meneguk liurnya kasar, saat buah dada itu bergoyang di tambah tumpahan minuman tadi membuat dada itu sedikit terekspose karna Luhan mengenakan kaos V nex warna putih yang pastinya jika basah akan memperlihatkan BH-nya.

Mendengar namja itu menelan Ludah Kasar Luhan menyeringai , target mulai terjerat

" kau harus membayar mahal semua ini tuan, lihat baju saya basah" cerca Luhan dan malah mencondongkan payudaranya di hadapan namja itu,

Glup

Sekali lagi namja itu terdengar menahan hasrat dengan menelan ludah kasar,

" mi-Mianhe noona ,. Aku akan membayar ganti rugi atas semua ini" ucap namja itu dan menyuruh asistennya untuk mengambilkan dompet di tas kerjanya

'

"berapa yang harus ku bayar, sebutkan"

Namun saat namja itu hendak menjulurkan sejumlah uang. Luhan malah menagkap tangan namja itu menarik tubuh namja itu mendekat padanya, bukan bersentuhan, melainkan berbisik

" aku tahu kau tergoda melihat buah dadaku, jika kau menginginkannya , kau harus membayarnya mahal" bisik Luhan tepat di telinga namja itu dan sedikit menjilatnya, membuat tubuh namja itu merinding

Luhan menyeringai dan berjalan menuju ke arah toilet dengan sedikit berkedip jahil kepada namja itu, mengisyaratkan namja itu untuk mengikutinya

" aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku, kau tunggulah di mobil" ucap namja itu kepada asistennya dan melangkah mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi

Kai yang melihat acting Luhan dari bangkunya hanya bisa berdecih dan menghela nafas bosan,ia tidak rela, namun ia bisa apa, Luhan sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya dan untuk menghilanglkan jenuh karna harus menunggui Luhan di toilet sana, kaipun menyalakan rokoknya sebagai teman penghantar jenuh,

...

Sudah 15 menit lebih Kai menunggui Luhan di tempat yang sama, namun Luhan tak juga memunculkan batang hidungnya, membuat Kai semakin khawatir saja

" Aisssh, kau benar-benar membuatku gila jika terus-terusan bertingkah seperti ini Luhan'' dan dengan langkah lebar Kai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toilet yang ia yakini disanalah Luhan berada, ia letakan telingganya di satu persatu pintu bilik toilet tersebut, memeriksa, apakah Luhan berada di dalamnya, hingga terakhir , bilik paling pojok dan.

"Aaaaaahhhh… ngeeeeeeeeeeeehhh…" desahan Luhan terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Kai.

. " keluaaaaaaarrrrhhh… Oooooooohhhh… OOOOOOHHHHHH…" tubuh Luhan melengkung seiring menyemprotnya cairan dari vaginanya.

"Mau dikeluarkan di dalam atau di luar?" tanya namja itu sambil terus bergerak.

"Luar, ,,ouhhh…" jawab Luhan nampak lemas.

Namja itu segera mencabut penisnya lalu mengocoknya di depan dada Luhan. "Aaaaaahhh… Aaaaaahhh…" cairan itu menyemprot membasahi tubuh Luhan .

"Oooooohhh… OOOOOOHHHH… YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" pekik namja itu ,membuat Kai yang mendengarkan dari Luar menggeram kesal

' _**brengsek'**_ rutuknya dan menghisap kuat rokok di tangannya, entah itu rokok keberapa yang Kai hisap

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, dan keluarlah namja itu dengan sedikit merapikan jass-nya dan membenarkan posisi celananya.

Kai menatap tak suka terhadap namja itu, mata Kai berkilat tajam namun namja itu hanya memandangnya remeh dan berdecih, melengang pergi dengan seringaian yang sangat Kai tidak suka.

" sialan namja itu. Sudah puas akan hasratnya dia pergi begitu saja, chih" dan Kai melempar rokoknya menginjak putung itu kasar dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih berada di dalam

Kai berjongkok di hadapan Luhan yang duduk lemas di atas closet, " sudah ku bilang, jangan lakukan" ucap Kai sambil melepas kemeja yang ia gunakan, menutupi tubuh luhan yang penuh dengan sperma,

Luhan tersenyum " aku mendapatkan kliet seperti sehunie noona-mu, akan kupastikan dia menjadi ATM berjalanku" seringai Luhan dengan memperlihatkan kartu nama yang ia goyang-goyangkan di hadapan Kai,Kai menyambarnya kasar dan melihat nama yang tertera di kartu nama itu

**PARK CHANYEOL**

President ParkCorp

Kai memutar bola matanya malas, dan berjongkok membelakangi Luhan

" sudah cukup permainan hari ini Luhan, ayo pulang dan istirahat"

Luhan memeluk leher kai sambil menyodorkan selembaran uang di hadapan kai

" apa ini, ?"

" 10 juta won untuk service pertama" jawab Luhan,

'' namja itu kelebihan uang atau gila?"

'' yang jelas kita bisa makan enak selama beberapa bulan dengan uang ini, dan membayar kuliah, mungkin, aku pastikan namja itu jatuh ke tanganku seperti sehuni noona yang terjerat akan sentuhanmu''

" terserah-mu Luhan, ayo pulang, dan jangan banyak bicara lagi"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher kai. dan merekapun pulang dengan Luhan yang berada di gendongan seorang Km Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. TBC or END

FF baru Ovay terbit, membosankan yah, atau plotnya pasaran, yang jelas ini FF baru awal, jika responya bagus, ya Ovay terusin, jika sedikit ya dengan amat sangat menyesal Ovay katakan FF ini berkhir sampai disini, jadi mari REVIEW ,, ,,,


	2. Chapter 2

**Putting my ****defenses**** up ... 2**

_**'Kisah cinta yang penuh dengan dilema'**_

_Karena aku tak ingin jatuh cinta_

_._

_._

_._

_Pairs: KaiLu And Other_

_Author: ~Ovay~_

_Cast: All Member EXO_

_Rate : M_

_Genre: Romance,Drama,Hurt,Angsh_

Warning: _**GS**__,CRACK PAIRS,__**DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ**__, Typo (S) maklum, OOC,etc. Bahasa tidak baku dan kasar,Dan satu lagi, tidak menerima bashing._

'''''''''''''''''''''

''**~oOo~''**

_Tidak pernah ada masalah untuk dapatkan yang kumau_  
_  
Tapi saat menyangkut dirimu, aku tidak pernah cukup lihai_

_kau membuatku gugup hingga tak mampu kugenggam tanganmu_

_Tapi kusembunyikan, takkan kutunjukkan_

_Maka kukeraskan hatiku_  
_  
Karena aku tak ingin jatuh cinta_

• _**.' •• HAPPY READING •• .' •**_

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya, mobil yang ia hasilkan dengan uang _**haram**_, hasil dari perjinahan dan bisa di bilang juga perselingkuhan karna tak jarang ia memuaskan yeoja-yeoja yang telah bersuami, memberikan kepuasan dengan imbalan uang sebagai pengantinya. Namun inilah cara Kai untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan hidupnya, tentu bersama Luhan.

Kai menggendong Luhan yang tertidur , sepertinya yeoja cantik itu kelelahan setelah memuaskan klient yang tak sengaja di temuinya di restoran itu.

" hah, kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengar ucapanku Luhan" lirih kai dan meletakan Luhan perlahan di atas ranjangnya, ia meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan kembali memperhatikan wajah damai Luhan yang tengah terlelap, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman dan mengusap wajah cantik itu, Luhan sedikit mengeliat tak nyaman sambil mengerakkan bibirnya berguman tak jelas, Kai Terkikik, " bisakah kau terus seperti ini, aku lebih suka saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat dimana kau terlelap dan hanya menunjukan sosokmu yang sebenarnya, sosok lugumu tak ada lagi kepalsuan"

Kai mengecup kening Luhan " jaljayo, prince"

...

Malam harinya Luhan terbagun merasakan tubuhnya terasa remuk, ''kai~'' panggil Luhan saat memasuki Kamar sahabatnya itu, " kau sudah tidur?"

Luhan berjalan menaiki ranjang kai sambil sedikit meringis, " Kai~' panggilnya lagi sambil mengguncang bahu kai yang tengah tertidur

" eung~" lenguh Kai

" bantu aku" pinta Luhan dengan suara yang parau

" bantu apa?" tanya Kai yang masih memejamkan matanya

" pingangku sakit"

" hah" kai menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

" kau pasti kelelahan, sudah ku bilang jangan lakukan lagi pekerjaan seperti itu"

Kai melirik Luhan yang masih meringis sakit sambil memijat pingangnya. Kasihan juga melihat sahabatnya kesakitan.

" aku akan berhenti jika kau juga berhenti melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti itu" jawab Luhan enteng , kai lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas,

" kau tahu, jika aku tidak berkerja seperti itu, kita tidak akan bisa meneruskan kuliah kita dan mungkin uang yang kita punya hanya cukup untuk hidup kita sehari-hari Lu"

" kalau begitu jangan menyuruhku berhenti, bukankah kita masih memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi orang yang hebat, maka, mari kita lanjutkan selagi kita bisa"

" sudah ku bilang, cukup hanya aku yang melakukannya, tidak denganmu, aku tidak suka kau mengikuti jejakku, kau hanya semakin merusak dirimu saja" Luhan menatap Kai tajam, niatannya membangunkan Kai tengah malam begini adalah untuk membantunya memijit pingangnya yang sakit, bukan mendengarkan ocehannya.

" dan kau tahu, kau sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu berulang kali dan aku sudah sangat menghapalnya, aku bosan mendengarnya"

" dan.. kau sama sekali tidak mendengarnya" Luhan terdiam, dia menyadari dirinya memang keras kepala, mengacuhkan semua ucapan Kai yang jelas bertujuan baik untunknya sendiri.

Luhan terdiam, lagi-lagi Kai menghela nafas, ia tidak suka keheningan mendominasi di antara mereka " biar aku bantu" Kai menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat padanya

" mana yang sakit?" tanya kai yang kini duduk menghadap punggung Luhan

" pingangku" jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk pingangnya

" kenapa tidak di bawa tidur saja"

" justru karna sakit ini aku tidak bisa tidur pabbo" Kai memutar bola matanya

Kai sadar satu hal, Luhan belum membersihkan dirinya sejak melakukan sex di toilet resto sore tadi, " kau mandilah Lu, bersihkan dulu tubuhmu, setelah itu, aku akan membantu memijat pingangmu".

Luhan awalnya ingin menolak, namun ia sadar, Kai pasti akan terus memaksa, jadi diapun berjalan lesu keluar kamar Kai, membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi pribadinya yang tentunya terletak di dalam kamarnya, dan setelah selesai Luhan kembali masuk kedalam kamar Kai.

" sudah"

Luhan mengangguk dan berbaring di ranjang Kai, seperti biasa, Kai selalu membantu memijat pinggang Luhan jika pinggangnya merasa sakit hingga Luhan terlelap di kamarnya, tepatnya di ranjangnya,

Kai menahan hasratnya mati-matian untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh itu, karna kini Luhan menyikap setengah bajunya, membuat pinggang rampingnya ter-ekspose, menyentuh kulit putih mulus itu , sungguh beruntung namja yang sudah menjamah tubuh indah Luhan,

Dan Kai hanya bisa merasakan miris di hatinya, entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

_**Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa mengambil sebuah langkah ke arahmu**_

_**Dan apakah kau tahu, aku bukanlah hantu yang hidup di sekitarmu**_

_**Aku nyata**_

_**Namun, apakah kau pernah melihatku?**_

_**Kita belajar untuk terus hidup dengan susah payah**_

_**Telah kukatakan dengan keras kepada diriku sendiri,**_

_**Bahwa dirimu yang dulu telah tiada**_

_**Meskipun selama ini kau hidup bersamaku**_

_**Selama itu pula aku merasakan sendiri**_

.

.

**Putting my ****defenses**** up**

Kai tengah membeli beberapa kebutuhan makanan dan keperluanya bersama Luhan untuk sebulan, dan ini untuk kali pertamanya dia berbelanja tanpa di temani Luhan karna Luhan masih ada jam kuliah sampai malam, ia mengecek kembali daftar belanjaannya, apa saja yang belum ia beli

Hingga sebuah daftar belanjaan yang Luhan tuliskan membuat matanya menyipit dan dahinya berkerut " aishh, kau benar-benar Xi Luhan, masa aku kau suruh beli _pembalut_" gerutu kai

Dan dengan amat terpaksa, sekali lagi, demi Luhanya Kai rela menahan malu untuk pergi ke sebuah lorong di supemarket itu yang menyediakan berbagai jenis _pembalut_, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari para yeoja yang melihatnya, masabodo dengan tatapan yang seolah mengintimidasinya, yang kai perlukan saat ini adalah sebuah pembalut seperti yang Luhan inginkan dan segera pergi dari tempat itu,

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya di hadapan setumpukan jenis pembalut , ia bingung yang mana yang biasanya Luhan pakai " kau sungguh merepotkan Xi Luhan" matanya melirik keatas dan kebawah . binggung ?. jelasa karna ia tidak biasa belanja yang seperti ini, hingga matanya melirik ke arah samping kanannya dimana seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat madu datang memilih barang yang sama dengan yang Kai cari,

Mungkin meminta bantuan kepada orang lain tidak masalah pikirnya, dan lagi, sekali lagi kai membuang jauh-jauh rasa malunya " ekhem, chogio~" namun yeoja itu sama sekali tidak bergeming

" hmm, maaf, bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Kai lagi dengan menghampiri yeoja itu lebih dekat

" aku?" yeoja itu menunjuk dirinya dengan menengok kekanan dan kekiri memastikan bahwa memang dirinya yang namja itu tanyai dan di mintai bantuan. Dan Kai mengangguk mengiyakan.

" apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

" eumm, itu, eh~'' kai menggaruk tengkuknya malu, ternyata yeoja yang ia tanyai dan mintai bantuan memiliki paras yang bisa di bilang sempurna, kulit putih mulusnya, bibir semerah cherry-nya, suaranya yang lembut, dan mata sipitnya yang memancarkan kepolosan dirinya, tidak elit kan kalau kai bertanya " bisakah kau membantuku memilih pembalut yang nyaman" namun akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dengan sedikit menundukan wajahnya _'sialan kau Luhan, gara-gara Kau harga diriku jatuh di hadapan yeoja manis ini' _dan hal selanjutkan yang Kai dengar dari mulut yeoja itu adalah tawanya yang teredam oleh punggung tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak,

Kai langsung memasang wajah dinginnya " kalau kau tidak bisa membantu ya sudah, jangan menertawakanku" ucap kai dingin dan berbalik meninggalkan lorong itu

" tunggu, kurasa ini tidak terlalu buruk, karna aku juga memakainya, dan, ehmm maaf , aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, aku hanya heran saja, kenapa seorang namja bisa mencari pembalut ''

" ini untuk istri-ku, dan terimakasih atas bantuanya" kai menyambar dengan kasar sebuah pembalut yang yeoja itu sodorkan padanya, berkata dengan dingin dan pergi berlalu begitu saja tanpa mau membalas sedikitpun senyuman yang yeoja itu layangkan untuknya

" tampan, namun sayang, dia sudah memiliki istri, dan aku yakin dia baru saja menikah karna dia sama sekali tidak tahu pembalut seperti apa yang sering istrinya gunakan,, aishhh menggelikan" guman yeoja itu sendiri saat kai sudah berlalu dari hadapannya dan hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah terkikik geli.

" kau kenapa sayang, kenapa kau berbicara sendiri"? seorang yeoja dengan rambut pirang menghampiri yeoja yang masih terkikik itu

" eh,, eomma, gwenchana, tadi aku bertemu namja aneh dan memintaku memilihkan pembalut untuknya" yeoja yang di panggilnya eomma itu mengerutkan alisnya '' ada-ada saja, bahkan appamu saja tidak mau membelikanya untuk eomma saat eomma menyuruhnya, katanya itu memalukan''

" sepertinya mereka baru menikah eomma, karna namja itu bilang dia membelinya untuk istrinya, dan namja itu juga terlihat masih muda eomma, sepertinya dia seumuran denganku"

" jinja, menikah muda ternyata haha, ya sudah,,jja kita pulang, appamu sebentar lagi pulang "

**Putting my ****defenses**** up**

Kai baru saja pulang dari acara belanja menyebalkan yang pernah dia alami, ia berjanji tidak akan membeli pembalut lagi , ini untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir untuknya, ia tidak mau di tertawakan orang lagi, apalagi oleh yeoja cantik tadi yang tak kalah cantik dari berjanji akan mengocehi Luhan jika ia pulang nanti karna tanpa sengaja Luhan telah mempermalukan

" bisakah kau berhenti meminum obat-obat seperti itu" ucap kai dingin saat melihat Luhan menenggak(?) obat yang biasa dia minum,melupakan niat sebelumnya untuk mengocehi Luhan seperti yang ia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri karna menyuruhnya membeli pembalut, hatinya mendadak dongkol saat melihat Luhan masih saja meminum obat-obat itu.

" ahh Kai , kau sudah pulang?" Kai tidak memperdulikan ucapan Luhan , ia menghampiri Luhan dan merebt kasar obat yang masih berada di bungkusannya, membuang obat itu kesembarang arah

" yahh, kau kenapa, apa yang kau lakukan Kai?"

BRUGH

Kai melempar belanjaannya kesembarang arah dan menatap Luhan tajam

" SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN MINUM OBAT ITU , APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA" Teriak Kai dengan mencengkram pundak Luhan

" AKU BISA HAMIL JIKA TIDAK MEMINUM OBAT ITU" teriak Luhan tak kalah kencang dan balik menatap Kai tajam

Kai menarik nafas dalam mencoba meredam emosinya, percuma ia berteriak di hadapan Luhan, karna selama ia hidup bersama dengan Luhan , sekalipun Luhan tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapannya

" rahimmu bisa kering jika kau terus-terusan meminumnya, ingat , kau belum menikah Lu, kau juga belum mempunyai anak, jika kau akhirnya tidak bisa memiliki keturunan gara-gara obat-obatan itu bagaimana,, aku hanya khawatir padamu, apa aku salah" ucap kai selembut mungkin mencoba dengan keras menekan emosinya agar tidak meledak

Luhan menunduk, ia memang salah dan selama ini dia sadari itu, " tidak ada pilihan lain selain obat itu Kai, aku tidak ingin hamil selama kuliahku belum berakhir"

" jika kau tidak ingin hamil, berhenti melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti-ku Luhan" Luhan langsung mengangkat wajahnya " SUDAH KUBILANG, AKU AKAN BERHENTI JIKA KAU JUGA BERHENTI" teriak Luhan

'Hah' Kai memijit keningnya, percuma saja berdebat dengan Luhan dengan tema masalah yang sama, dan hasil yang sama karna salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang mau meninggalkan pekerjaan kotor seperti itu, kai , terlalu tergantung dengan pekerjaannya karna hanya dengan begitu semua kebutuhannya bisa terpenuhi, termasuk Luhan.

'' aku lelah, aku kekamar dulu'' dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja dengan dongkol di hatinya

Luhan hanya bisa memandang punggung kai yang meninggalkannya kedalam kamar dengan rasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya Luhan membentak Kai tadi, namun saat Luhan hendak memanggil Kai , saat namja itu akan membuka pintu kamarnya, sesuatu terjadi

" KAI~" Teriak Luhan dan berlari menghampiri kai yang terjatuh di depan kamarnya, tepatnya Kai,pingsan.

Air mata Luhan tumpah saat menyadari Kai tak sadarkan diri, ia bawa kepala Kai kedalam pangkuannya ''kai mianhe., irona, ironayo,, kai hiks" terisak sambil terus menepuk-nepuk wajah Kai berharap kai cepat sadarkan diri, Luhan Panik, rasa bersalah dan menyesal menyelubungi dirinya.

.

.

**Putting my ****defenses**** up**

.

.

.

Pagi datang seperti biasanya, mataharipun bersinar dengan teriknya, Kai namja tampan yang semalam jatuh pingsan di depan kamarnya mulai menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan di atas ranjangnya. Menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototnya, namun ia merasa pergerakannya terkunci, perlahan Kai membuka matanya,

''Luhan'' lirihnya saat melihat yeoja itu kini tengah tertidur di sampingya dengan memeluk erat pinggangya, sebelah kaki luhan naik menindih kaki Kai,

Kai tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Luhan, namun ia menyadari satu hal, sesuatu menutupi kenaningnya, kai segera mengambil benda itu,

" sapu tangan" lalu ia melirik Luhan, mengingat kembali kejadian semalam , namun yang ia ingat terakhir semalam ia bertengkar dengan Luhan karna masalah yang sama yang selalu mereka permasalahkan,

" Luhan, irona" kai mengusap-usap pipi Luhan namun Luhan tetap diam saja, Kai kembali tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas

" Luhan, irona, ini sudah tidak pagi lagi, apa kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah?" ujar kai lagi setelah melirik jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul 09:35

" eumhhh" hanya gumaman yang Luhan keluarkan dan membalik tubuhnya membelakangi kai

" Luhan, bangunlah " kai kembali menguncang pundak Luhan, Luhan tetap tidak bergeming, akhirnya kai memutuskan untuk memeluk Luhan dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Menciumnya dan sediki meniup telingga yeoja itu,

" eumhhh, kai aku masih ngan~,, " luhan berkata lirih sambil mendorong kepala kai menjauh namun kata-katanya terputus saat menyadari sesuatu dan segera menghadap ke arah kai.

" yahh,,Kai kau sudah sadar" Luhan memeluk Kai begitu erat , kai yang tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Luhan hanya diam saja tanpa membalas pelukan Luhan seperti biasanya

" pabbo, jangan membuatku takut lagi ne, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus beristirahat di rumah"

" memangnya aku kenapa Lu?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya menatap kai heran,

" kau tidak sadar semalam kau pingsan?"

Kai menggeleng " yang aku ingat semalam kita bertengkar" jawab kai apa adanya

Wajah Luhan langsung murung " kau baik-baik saja kai?" entah kenapa Luhan merasa takut akan sesuatu

" aku baik-baik saja memangnya aku kenapa"

Luhan menggeleng dan memeluk Kai, lagi.

" Luhan, lain kali jangan menyuruhku untuk membeli _**pembalut**_ ne,"

" mwo" Luhan menarik pelukannya dan menatap Kai

" jadi kau benar-benar membelikannya untukku"

" apa perlu kujawab, 'iya' eum" Luhan terkikik ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tampang dan tingkah Kai saat membelinya.

" gomawo, kau memang yang terbaik"

.

.

**Putting my ****defenses**** up**

.

.

.

_**Aku berfikir, tentang hari di dalam hidupmu**_

_**Di mana aku tidak akan berada disana**_

_**Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan untukmu**_

_**Tapi**_

_**Semua yang bisa aku pikirkan , adalah semua hal yang aku belum mampu melakukannya**_

_**Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi miliku?**_

_**Kamu, setidaknya mengatakan kepada saya alasan melarangku masuk kedalam duniamu**_

_**Kau tahu, aku butuh penjelasan,**_

_**Namun aku sadar, kita di tetapkan pada jalan yang berbeda**_

.

.  
" kau pulang jam berapa nanti Lu? Tanya kai saat ia sampai di halaman parkir kampusnya untuk mengantarkan Luhan karna hari ini dia, Kai, tidak ada kelas,

" seperti biasa aku akan menghubungimu nanti,, dan ingat , kau jangan melakukan hal gila, setidaknya untuk seminggu kedepan aku tidak mau kau jatuh pingsan lagi" titah Luhan yang membuat Kai tergelak tawanya, Kai sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa pingsan semalam, merasa pusing tidak enak badanpun tidak, lalu kenapa juga dia pingsan, aneh pikirnya, tapi namanya juga Kim Jongin mana mau dia memusingkan kepalanya dengan memikirkan hal seperti itu yang menurutnya tidak pentinga, berbeda dengan Luhan yang selalu mementingkan kesehatannya,

" baiklah, aku akan mengurung diri di rumah sampai kau menyuruhku menjemputku prince. Aku akan menitipkanmu pada Junmyunie noona agar mengawasimu, kau dengar itu"

" aishh kau menyebalkan"

" kalau kau tidak nakal, aku tidak akan menyebalkan seperti ini Xi Luhan"

" terserah, aku masuk dulu ,dan kau, diam di rumah"

...

" hay Luhan" teriak seorang namja tampan yang kelewat tinggi sambil merangkul pundak Luhan

" hy Kris, kau sendiri, Jonmyunie mana?" tanya Luhan kepada namja yang di panggilnya Kris tadi, heran juga biasanya Kris selalu bernagkat bersama Jonmyun

"dia sedang mengantar mahasisiwa pindahan ke ruang dosen tadi "

"pindahan dari universitas mana?" tanya Luhan sambil terus melangkah menuju kelasnya bersama Kris yang masih merangkul pundaknya

" entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, tadi kami bertemu dengannya di lorong kelas seni, sepertinya dia kebingungan dan Jonmyun menghampirinya dan,,"

" mereka meninggalkanmu" lanjut Luhan

" yah, kau benar" Luhan tertawa lepas sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, bagaimanapun ia harus tetap terlihat anggun,

Kris dan Luhan telah sampi di kelas mereka dan mencari tempat duduk yang strategis,

" Kai mana, aku tidak melihatnya bersamamu hari ini?" tanya kris sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Luhan

" hari ini dia tidak ada kelas, dan sepertinya dia juga kurang enak badan"

" haha maksudmu Kai sakit , begitu!'' Luhan pouting dan memukul lengan Kris dengan tas nya

" yah, kai juga manusia pabbo" teriak Luhan sambil terus memukuli lengan kris

" hahaha, iya-iya tapi berhenti memukulku, sakit tahu" Luhan menghentikan acara pukul memukulnya namun iya masih memasang wajah kesalnya , kesal di buat-buat tentunya, Kris masih mengusapi lengan tangannya yang lumayan nyeri juga Luhan pukuli dengan tas,

Hening

Sesaat

" Luhan" pangil Kris

" eumhh" jawabnya tanpa memandang ke arah kris yang jelas-jelas menyerukan namanya dan tetap serius dengan handphone di tangannya, entah apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan dengan handphonenya itu, yang jelas Luhan terlihat serius dan sesekali tersenyum, saling megirim mesage.

" kadang aku berfikir kenapa kau dan kai tidak berpacaran saja"

"maksudmu apa berkata seperti itu" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris

" ayolah semua orang di kampus inipun mengira kalian sepasang kekasih kecuali aku dan Jonmyun, "

" baiklah aku dan kai memang dekat, dan kita selalu bersama-sama, tapi bukan berarti kita memiliki hubungan, atau pacaran, aku dan dia hanya sebatas sahabat, kita sudah hidup bersama semenjak kita tidak tahu kehidupan itu seperti apa"

" lalu kenapa waktu itu kau menolak-ku?, dan selama kau hidup bersama kai, tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu pada dirimu?"

Luhan terdiam, matanya menerawang entah kemana, Luhan menolak kris bukan tanpa alasan, Luhan tidak ingin mengecewakan orang Lain.

" aku punya alasan untuk tidak menerimamu sebagai kekasihku waktu itu kris, dan bukankah sekarang kau sudah mempunyai Jonmyunie?, dan kai, kau tahu, aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi diriku sendiri"

Kris terdiam, Luhan selalu bilang ia menyayangi kai melebihi dirinya sendiri, namun pada kenyatannya kai tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat dan guardian bagianya, satu lagi, alasan Luhan Menolaknya dulu sama yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal, karna Luhan selalu mengatakan ia punya alasan untuk menolaknya namun tidak pernah sekalipun Luhan menjelaskan apa ALASANNYA itu.

Kris menghela nafas dan meraih tangan Luhan , menatap mata indah milik Luhan dengan senyum indah di bibirnya " kau harus tahu satu hal , walaupun aku meiliki Jonmyun sebagai kekasihku sekarang, perasaanku padamu masih tetap sama"

Mata mereka saling pandang , namun tak ada satupun yang membuka suara, bungkan dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

'_andai kau tahu bahwa aku yeoja komersial, yeoja kotor yang hanya mengiginkan uang demi kelangsungan hidupnya, apakah ka masih meiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku?'_

" chagi~" teriak seseorang dengan senyuman bagai bidadari menghacurkan lamunan kris dan Luhan, mereka tersadar dari lamunanaya menyadari seseorang kini tengah menuju kearahnya dengan menggandeng seorang yeoja mungil di belakangnya

" myunie , kau sudah selesai" Kris langsung bangkit dan menghampiri kekasihnya, ,Mencium kening jonmyun seperti biasanya

" Luhan , kenalkan, dia mahasiswi baru di kampus kita"

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri yeoja mungil itu yang Luhan akui memiliki paras yang sangat manis " hy, Luhan imnida" ucap Luhan sambil meyodorkan tangannya

Yeoja manis berperawakan mungil itu menunduk sekejap dan menyambut uluran tangan Luhan, "Baekhyun imnida, bagapseubnida" dan tersenyum indah tak kalah indah dengan senyuman Luhan

" nah mulai besok dia akan masuk di kelas yang sama dengan kita Lu?"

" wahh, jinjayo" riang Luhan dan yeoja mungil yang bernama Baekhyun itu mengangguk

" selamat bergabung di kelas seni, tepatnya kelas musik" teraik Luhan terlalu heboh menurut Jonmyun

Namun itulah Luhan , selalu berisik dan tidak mau diam

" ah baiklah, aku harus pulang dulu, aku masih harus menyiapkan segala keperluanku , aku pamit ne" ucap Baekhyun sopan meninggalkan kelas, dan teman barunya

Sepeninggalnya Baekhyun dari kelas suasana mendadak hening sekejap, " dia cantik sekaligus manis yah" guman kris

" apa kau bilang" sontak Jonmyun langsung menoleh ke arah kekasih jerapahnya itu.

" a-ani~" gugup Kris karna tadi sepertinya dia keceplosan

" aishh dasar lelaki, sudah sana, kau pergilah kekelasmu" usir Jonmyun, karna memang Kris tidak satu fakultas dengannya, Kris adalah anak dari kelas management bisnis berbeda dengan dirinya dan juga Luhan

Luhan yang mendengar pertikaian kecil itu hanya bisa terkikik _" lelaki memang sama saja, apakah yang namanya kesetiaan itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini" _pikir Luhan dan kembali ke tempat duduknYa

Tak lama phonsel di sakunya berdering

Melihat nama yang tertera di kayar phonselnya membuat mata Luhan berbinar dan segera mengangkatnya

" yeoboseyo"

"..."

" ne, kapan?" ucapnya terdengar sangat girang dan centil di telinga Jonmyun, apakah Luhan sedang menerima telphone dari kekasihnya ,pikirnya.

"..."

" baiklah , pulang kuliah kau aku akan kesana, anyeong"

Pip

"Hah sepertinya perkerjaanku hari ini akan berat Jonmyunie" lirih Luhan lemah setelah menutup panggilan telphonnya itu, padahal tadi saat menerimanya Luhan begitu semangat

" apakah cafe hari ini ramai?" tanya Jonmyun karna yang ia tahu Luhan berkerja _**partime**_ di sebuah cafe

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya memandang jonmyune, ah, Jonmyun memang tidak tahu pekerjaan Luhan yang sesunggunnya

Luhan menggelang, kini guliran Jonmyune yang mengerutkan keningnya

" lalu?''

Dan Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dan menurut Jonmyun iru sama sekali bukan jawaban

.

.

**Putting my ****defenses**** up**

.

.

Kai yang merasa bosan hanya berdiam diri di rumah akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak, sekedar menghirup udara segar dan menikmati semilir angin sore sebelum menjemput Luhan.

Ia menghela nafas, Sehun noonanya benar-benar tidak menghubunginya hari ini, dan itu berarti tidak ada uang tambahan untuk hari ini,

Kai menghentika mobilnya di sebuah cafe, mencari minuman segar sambil duduk santai di cafe itu, melihat lalu lalang penjalan kaki dan padatnya jalanan kota seol di sore hari.

Tak lama ekor matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja mungil berambut coklat madu panjang memasuki cafe , sepertinya ia mengenal yeoja itu, tapi di mana?'

Yeoja itu kini tengah membayar minumanya di kasir, kai terus memperhatikannya semenjak yeoja itu memasuki cafe, sungguh ia penasaran karna ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan yeoja mungil itu

" mwo" pekik Kai saat yeoja itu berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar

" itu bukanya yeoja yang kemarin menertawakanku di supermarket, aish, kenapa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, untung dia tidak melihatku" gumam Kai, namun tatapan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok manis itu, hingga kini dilihatnya yeoja itu tengah menelphone sambil berdiri di sisi jalan, sepertinya ia menunggu jemputan, tidak mungkin dia akan menyebrang jalan karna kini lampu merah sudah menyala dan yeoja itu hanya diam saja.

Mata kai tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu, hingga ia melihat sosok manis itu berjalan menyebrangi jalan saat lampu hijau akan menyala, tanpa malihat kanan dan kirinya karna mungkin terlalu serius dengan telphone dan fokus pada minuman yang kini di sedot(?)nya

Mata kai membulat saat sebuah busway melaju kencang dari arah kiri, yeoja itu tidak menyadarinya, " gawat" dengan tergesa kai berlari mengejar yeoja itu

" noona" teriak kai, namun yeoja itu sama sekali tidak menengok ke arahanya

" NOONA AWASS" dan teriakan kai berhasil mengalihkan fokus yeoja itu kepadanya

" Kau" yeoja itu tersenyum cerah saat menyadari Kai-lah yang memanggilnya dan malah membuatnya berhenti tepat di tengah jalan saat Lampu hijau sudah menyala, mungkin yeoja itu tidak menyadarinya

" bukan kah kau namja ya~"

Tiiiiiiiiiiin

Tiiin

Tin

Brugh

Akkhh

Belum sempat yeoja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai langsuung menubruk tubuh mungilnya dan membuatnya tersungkur kesisi jalan

" Hey noona, kalau mau menyebrang hati-hati" omel supir bus itu

" miahe ajusi , joengmal mianhamnida" ucap kai mewakili yeoja itu untuk meminta maaf karna yeoja itu hanya bisa dian dan berkedip menatap kai, mungkin otaknya masih memproses kejadian apa yang di alaminya tadi dan apa jadinya ia jika namja yang di temuinya di supermarket kemarin tidak mnolongnya, mungkinkah saat ini ia sudah meregang nyawa

" hay, kau baik-baik saja noona" tanya kai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan yeoja itu yang di tindihnya, yeoja itu tidak bergeming dan tidak sadar akan posisinya dengan kai saat ini, ayolah ,menindih seorang yeoja di pinggir jalan mungkin akan menambah rusak nama baik seseorang, dasar Kim Jongin modus

" merepotkan" guman kai dan dengan segera menarik tangan yeoja itu untuk bangun dan berdiri dengan benar

" yahhh~" teriak yeoja itu dan meringis sakit

" pabbo, kakiku sakit" omel yeoja itu sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya

" yah seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku bukan malah mengomeliku" pekik kai tidak terima. Yeoja itu terdiam dan mempoutkan bibirnya, kai sadar, yeoja ini memang benar-benar manis bahkan saat cemberut seperti saat ini.

dilihatnya yeoja itu mendudukan dirinya di trotoar dan memijat pergelangan kakinya. Kai yang melihatnya kasihan juga, karna dia memang tidak tega melihat wanita yang terluka.

" apakah ini benar sakit" kai berjongkok dan menyentuh kaki yang yeoja itu pijit , namun yeoja itu menampik tangganya

" apa yang kau lakukan" teriak yeoja itu, lagi

" yah, bisakah kau bicara dengan baik tidak usah berteriak, telingaku sakit. " yeoja itu kembali bungkan dan memandang kai dengan tatapan innocentnya

" mana yang sakit. Aku hanya ingin membantumu" dan yeoja itupun membiarkan kai memijat pergelangan kakinya, yeoja itu memandang kai tanpa berkedip, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir mungilnya '_' namja ini benar-benar tampan , baik pula, sayang dia sudah menikah_" dan senyuman itu memudar saat mengingat namja itu pernah berkata

" _**ini untuk istri-ku, dan terimakasih atas bantuanya"**_

" lain kali kalau mau menyebrang lihatlah kanan kirimu, itupun kalau kamu masih sayang nyawamu" dan ucapan kai berhasil menyadarkan lamunan yeoja itu tentang dirinya

Yeoja itu menggeleng sejenank, mungkin hanya menyadarkannya dari khayalan dan pikiran-pikirannya

" bukankah kau namja yang kemarin , siapa namamu"

" _sial dia mengingatku" _rutuk kai dalam hati

" kau masih mengingatku?" tanya kai balik, dan yeoja itu mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya

" jadi siapa namamu, aku Baekhyun" ternyata yeoja itu adalah Baekhyun mahasisiwi baru di kelas Luhan tadi

" aku Kim Jongin, Ku bisa memanggilku Kai" dan menyambut uluran tangan itu

" senang berkenalkan denganmu"

" baiklah aku rasa aku harus pergi," kai melirik jam tangannya yang menujukan pukul 03:15 " aku harus menjemput seseorang" lanjut Kai

" apa kau akan menjemput istrimu" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan yeoja itu

" kau tidak benar-benar mengira aku sudah menikah bukan?'' tanya kai balik, namun jawabannya adalah anggukan yang menurut kai Lucu dari yeoja manis itu

" ahh Lupakan, aku harus pergi" dan kaipun melangkah menuju tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir disisi jalan, meninggalkan yeoja itu yang menatapnya dengan cemberut

" KAI~, bisakah kita bertemu lagi" teriak yeoja itu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya, kai hanya diam tidak manjawab ataupun menengok ke arahnya namun yeoja itu tetap menyerukan namanya

" KAI ~ , GOMAWO, KAU TELAH MENYELAMATKAN NYAWAKYU" kai masih tidak menghiraukannya dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, menghiraukan yeoja manis bernama Baekhyun itu yang kini tengah melambaikan tangan ke-aranhya

senyum merakah di bibirnya dan menatap mobil kai yang kian menjauh

" sampai jumpa lagi, Kim Jong In" lirih Baekhyun , dan setelah mobil itu menghilang Baekhyun menatap pergelangan kakinya yang tadi di pijit oleh Kai

" gomawo, kau telah menolongku dua kali"

.

.

_**sayap kecilmu mencuri perhatianku**_

_****__**Gerak tanganmu, seakan menuntunku untuk mengikutimu**__**  
**_

_**Nafasku sesak saat sosokmu berada di hadapanku**_

_**Getaran di jantungku terus bergejolak,**_

_**Perasaan apa ini?**_

_**Apapun alasannya, tak bisa kusangkal**_

_**aku menyukainnya**_

.

.

.

Te Be Ce

Yuhuuuuu semoga chap 2 ini tidak begitu mengecewakan,, REVIEW juseyooo

**THANK YOU REVIEW**

**for Putting My Defenses Up**

**Krisho shipper**

**ssnowish**

**Jihyun Kim**

**SehunBubbleTea1294**

**barbieLuKai**

**GLux99**

**ockta1810**

**kailuaddict**

**nhaonk**

**tehehe**

**ParkOna**

**miszshanty05**

**zoldyk**


End file.
